


Bottomless Blue

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slow Burn, Stowaway Yoongi, Stranded on an Island, Vague descriptions of fishing, merman hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: “Thought I’d told you to leave me alone,” Yoongi grumbled, warming his hands over a fire. His eyes were fixed on the food, though, then flickered over to Hoseok's chest when he pulled himself up onto the beach, where he stretched out on his back, his fin still in the water."You always seem to think that," Hoseok mused, "yet you never do."
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Daydream Fic Fest





	Bottomless Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DaydreamFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DaydreamFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hoseok a is a mermaid that discovers the grumpy stowaway Yoongi on an island. He is set on breaking his shell and becoming friends with him as well as helping him back home.  
> DNW: extreme kinks, underage, incest, rape, sad/ ambiguous ending

“Fish delivery!”

Hoseok held up the fish he had tied together with seaweed, grinning widely, and tossed them onto the rocks.

“Thought I’d told you to leave me alone,” Yoongi grumbled, warming his hands over a fire. His eyes were fixed on the food, though, then flickered over to Hoseok's chest when he pulled himself up onto the beach, where he stretched out on his back, his fin still in the water.

"You always seem to think that," Hoseok mused, "yet you never do."

He'd complain, yes, and he'd tell Hoseok he didn't need his help (a lie; Yoongi had proven dreadful at fishing and the island he was on was low on other foodstuffs), but he never actually told him to piss off. Which was an odd turn of phrase to Hoseok anyway, but that wasn't the point.

It had been a week and a half now since Hoseok had found Yoongi. Completely by accident too: he had been swimming past and spotted a person - a human - on this tiny island, with a few coconut and palm trees (were they the same thing? Hoseok had no idea) and not much else. Some rocks, sure, but as far as Hoseok knew, humans got as much nutrition from those as merpeople did.

With no ship or other land in sight, Hoseok had decided to see if the person required any help, only to be greeted by the grumpiest and prettiest human he had ever encountered. Not that he had met loads, mind you, certainly not up close - not that many humans made it out to sea this far. But still.

Yoongi sighed, though Hoseok knew not to take it personally. Yoongi had difficulty accepting his help, that was all, and difficulty trusting him - which made sense, since they didn't know each other.

"Thanks," he grunted, pulling the fish towards him and ignoring Hoseok's proud grin. At least he had finally figured out how to make a fire, because Hoseok could do many things, but that had been one problem he hadn’t known how to solve.

"So…" Hoseok turned on his side and watched Yoongi curiously, finding the serious expression on his face very cute. "Are you ever going to tell me how you wound up here?"

Another sigh. "I've told you, I was a stowaway and-"

"You got caught, yes, yes, I know. But that's all I know."

"I don't owe you my story."

Hoseok nodded, because, true. "You're right, you don't. I guess I'd just like to learn more about you," he wanted to say they were friends, but he wasn't sure Yoongi saw them that way yet, "but don't tell me anything you're not comfortable sharing." He flashed him a smile. "Just know I'm here to listen if you ever do want to talk."

"You're too nice."

"I'm really not." If respecting someone's boundaries and offering them a shoulder was deemed 'too nice' then Hoseok had some serious questions about the kind of people Yoongi had met previously. However, exactly because he respected those boundaries, he wouldn't ask.

Speaking to Yoongi was like pulling teeth sometimes. The first few days, he hadn’t really spoken at all, except for a few one-word replies between his grunts and grumbles. If asked why he kept coming back regardless, Hoseok couldn’t explain it. Part of it was common decency: without his help, Yoongi could starve, or who knew what else. Part of it was intrigue.

He could tell Yoongi wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be; it was visible in his eyes. He was wary, not angry. Though, well, probably a little angry, but not at Hoseok. Besides, when they first met, Yoongi had clearly been hungry, and Hoseok could understand him being extra irritable in that case.

Either way, he kept coming back. And, for all his complaining, Yoongi kept not turning him away. By now, Hoseok even dared say he seemed excited to see him, though he'd probably never admit it - which was fine, Hoseok could keep a secret. If Yoongi wanted to pretend he merely tolerated him, and even then only for the food he brought, then so be it.

(In fact, he was pretty sure Yoongi was exaggerating his inability to get his own food. Hoseok had tried to teach him and Yoongi kept messing up, at one point throwing his rod into the water with a deadpan "oops". Plus, he had done an excellent job of assembling a shelter all on his own.)

A few days later, when Yoongi was washing himself in the ocean (he usually didn't do so in front of Hoseok, but Hoseok had shown up earlier than usual; he had only glimpsed some pale, sunburnt skin - still pretty, he was soft and lovely - before Yoongi had shouted at him to turn around), Yoongi suddenly spoke up.

"I wanted to find a new home."

Hoseok tilted his head and hummed to show he was listening, sort of happy he was facing away so Yoongi couldn't see how pleased he was that Yoongi was confiding in him. It didn’t - shouldn't - matter, and he never would have begrudged Yoongi not telling him, but he felt warm knowing he had knocked down a few of Yoongi's walls.

"I didn't have much holding me back and wanted a better life. A different life." Some sloshing around as he - presumably - finished bathing and waded out the water. "However, I couldn't afford the travel, so I hid on a ship instead." Wet footsteps on the beach, followed by the ruffling of clothes. "You can look now."

Hoseok turned around and saw Yoongi attempting to dry on the rocks, a simple cloth thrown over him for modesty. Unnecessary, if you asked Hoseok, though judging by how quickly Yoongi's skin turned red, perhaps it was for the best.

"What happened on the ship?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I told you: they caught me."

"And left you in the middle of nowhere."

Yoongi shrugged. "It could have been worse."

Hoseok pursed his lips but, able to tell that Yoongi was done speaking about this for now, he climbed onto the rock beside him instead. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here."

"Hm." 

"Would you want to go home?"

Yoongi glanced over at Hoseok from where he was attempting to sand down some pieces of wood Hoseok had brought from a wreckage. The integrity of the wood had been affected, but Yoongi seemed hopeful it could still be used to fashion a raft of sorts. Though he needed rope for that, he said, and that was more difficult to procure.

"I don't want to stay on this island forever, if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean… You said you wanted to leave your home for a new life. Do you still want that or do you want to go back?"

Yoongi was quiet for so long that Hoseok was about to apologise for asking such an intrusive question. Before he could, however, Yoongi gave him the most honest reply so far. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should figure that out first," Hoseok advised tentatively.

Yoongi stared at him until it almost got uncomfortable. Then he sighed through his nose. "Maybe."

"Do you not have any underwater obligations? You know, princely duties or whatever."

Hoseok snorted and pulled another splinter from Yoongi's fingers. "I'm flattered, but no. I'm no prince, and apart from looking for food and providing occasional entertainment, I have no obligations."

"Entertainment?"

"I think you humans call it music. We have something similar." He could feel Yoongi's eyes on his face. "No, I'm not going to perform for you, it's difficult to do so above water."

"I wasn't going to ask you to!"

Yoongi was a terrible liar.

"Have you thought more about where to go?"

"No. Will you tell me more about your world?" He shrugged when Hoseok threw him a look. "It's not like I'll ever get to see it and soon I won't be seeing you anymore either. So tell me."

'Soon' felt like a bit of a stretch to Hoseok, but he could see Yoongi's point. It also made him feel funny, which he chose to ignore by telling Yoongi about life as merpeople. He knew some humans learned about them, but most had very limited knowledge (and apparently some didn't even think they were real, which had made Hoseok laugh), and Yoongi was one of them.

"I grew up near the beach. Heard of merpeople, saw some far away, but you're the first one I've seen this close."

Hoseok blinked with his mouth full of the food Yoongi had insisted on sharing. He swallowed quickly. "Well… Hope I don't disappoint." He laughed and reached for some of the berries Yoongi claimed were edible. They were nice, he had to admit, very sweet, with an explosion of flavour when he bit down on them. Although he had been reluctant to try them at first, he was glad Yoongi had encouraged him.

"You don't." The response was so nonchalant Hoseok did a double take.

"Oh. Good." He shoved a few more berries into his mouth. "You're one of a handful of humans I've actually spoken to."

"Hope I don't disappoint," Yoongi said dryly.

"No, you're my favourite."

Yoongi turned as red as the berries in Hoseok's hands.

"It smells nice."

"Good." Hoseok continued to rub the cream all over Yoongi’s back, ignoring how soft his skin felt under his hands and how laboured Yoongi's breathing had gotten. "My sister always thinks of little details like that."

Yoongi hummed, pressing closer to Hoseok's touch.

Torture. That was what this was. He had grown increasingly fond of Yoongi and he had gotten no less attractive to him. And now he had to touch him. His sister had made this cream for Yoongi before to help with his sunburn, but never before had Yoongi asked for his help, apparently preferring to twist into odd positions. Hoseok had never understood why, but now part of him wished Yoongi had continued his physical distance.

"I do appreciate everything you do for me." Yoongi's voice was so quiet that Hoseok had to strain to hear him.

Hoseok finished up and carefully wrapped his arms around Yoongi from behind, pressing against his back. "I do it because I want to."

Yoongi sagged against him, his hands on Hoseok's arms and his head on his shoulder. "Sometimes…" He released a shaky breath and Hoseok rested his head on Yoongi's. "Sometimes I don't think I want to leave this place. Sometimes I wish I could just live here, build an actual home and… I don't know, start a farm or something."

Hoseok wished that too, but saying so wouldn't make it come true or make it any easier for Yoongi. At the end of the day, he needed more than this tiny island, and although Hoseok wasn't entirely sure what a farm was, he did know it wouldn't fit here. Yoongi needed an actual human world, with more company than Hoseok alone, as much as he wished he could be enough. So instead, he squeezed Yoongi tightly.

"You'll be happy out there, Yoongi."

"Maybe." Yoongi sighed and untangled himself from Hoseok, twisting a little to look at his back. "I think some came off."

That was Hoseok's sign to let the topic go. He forced a smile on his face and reached for the little pot of cream.

"I guess I'll just have to put it on you again."

This time, when Hoseok ran his hands over Yoongi’s skin, there was only silence between them. The loudest silence of Hoseok's life.

Hoseok had known it was stupid to get attached. Humans and merpeople had no future, he knew this. Humans couldn't live in water, merpeople couldn't live on land. It wasn't _impossible_ to keep in contact, but it was definitely difficult unless both parties lived near the coast. And for Hoseok, this island was as close to a coast as he was willing to live near, preferring the vast ocean over the constraints of land.

Yoongi, on the other hand, might have grown up near the beach and he was living on one now, but this was temporary, and he couldn't have been by the water all the time when he still lived at home. Well. It was unlikely, at least.

Either way, Yoongi couldn't stay here much longer, and all he needed to do now was make up his mind on where he wanted to go so Hoseok could try to help him. He knew passage cost money, so approaching other ships seemed to be out of the question - though he would try if needed. He had also asked his friends to keep an eye out for any items Yoongi might be able to use for his raft (though a raft wouldn't last long on these waters; Hoseok supposed he could go with him, but what about when they needed to sleep, what if something happened then?).

In the meantime, he'd just have to enjoy his time with Yoongi as much as possible, which was why he wasn't keeping the distance he knew he probably should, and instead he continued to spend every day with him, trying to learn more about him and share more about himself.

"And that was my first kiss." He finished the braid he had made in Yoongi's long hair to keep it tidy and smiled to himself as he stroked one finger down Yoongi's neck. "Done!"

Yoongi accepted the broken mirror Hoseok had given him a few days ago and admired himself from different angles. "Thank you. You made it look nice."

"No, that's all you. I only helped a little."

Yoongi pursed his lips to hide a smile, a blush on his face (or perhaps it was the sunburn; easier to believe that).

"Are you close to your family?"

"Oh yeah. Mostly to my sister and my mother, but my dad and I get along well enough." Hoseok eyed Yoongi curiously. "What about you?"

"Not really…" He sighed. "I think I had convinced myself they didn't care about me, which was why I wanted to leave. You know how it is, you're gay and your parents struggle to accept you."

Hoseok nodded, though he didn't know at all. It wasn’t really an issue among his people.

"But they were trying, in their own way. I just couldn't see it before." He glanced over at Hoseok shyly. "I think… I want to go back home. I like it here, but…"

"I get it." Hoseok grinned at him and patted his arm. "You can't stay here forever, I don't think this island is even meant for long-term living."

Yoongi nodded in agreement. He hesitated, then looked up at Hoseok through his lashes. "Would I see you again?"

"If you want to."

Yoongi hummed, tugging at his earlobe. "...I do."

"Hold on more tightly," Hoseok scolded. He had agreed to take Yoongi swimming on his back, aware that it was a very different experience.

Yoongi clung to his neck, his legs around his waist. "This is so weird. You have _scales_."

"Why the surprise? You've seen me before! We've touched before!" Platonically, of course.

"Yeah, but… it feels different like this. I've never had you between my legs." He smacked Hoseok's shoulder when he snorted. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Not really. But if it helps, I've never felt a human's legs around me before. Hey, can I go under water?"

"Please don't," Yoongi hurried to say, clinging to him a bit more tightly. "Come to think of it… How do you have sex?"

Wait. What?

"Me specifically or my species?" Hoseok asked carefully.

Yoongi groaned, presumably out of embarrassment. "Just… Never mind. Go under water. Drown me, I don't care. Leave me on this island on my own. Pretend this never happened."

"Consider it forgotten," Hoseok laughed, knowing very well it would be the first thing he'd bring up to his friends back home.

"I've found a ship. It's not close enough yet to tell where it's going, but the direction looks promising."

"Oh."

Yoongi didn't sound as enthusiastic as he had expected. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.

"You do still want to go home, right?"

"I do…" Yoongi licked his lips and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I guess it's just weird to think I won't be here anymore. And that I won't see you every day."

"Ah." Hoseok rested his head on Yoongi's lap, most of his tail remaining in the water. It was green and yellow faded into each other and Yoongi seemed to like it, if his mumbled "it suits you" was anything to go by. "I'll still try to visit."

"Hm."

Hoseok glanced up at him and booped his nose, smiling up at him innocently when Yoongi frowned down at him.

"I mean it. Tell me the best place to meet you and I'll be there. Maybe not immediately… But I'll try to show up in the morning when I do, so keep an eye out for me."

"It would be easier if I just found a place by the water. Maybe with a little shelter so you could stay there when you visit."

"Would you?"

Yoongi shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "The ocean is pretty, so why not? I could even have a boat. Be a fisherman."

Hoseok laughed. "You can't fish for shit."

"No one else needs to know that."

"Are you just going to rope me into doing the fishing for you?"

"Only sometimes. You know, so no one gets suspicious and tries to get me to do other work, away from y- the sea."

Hoseok grinned. Cute. He'd miss Yoongi a lot, even though he had every intention of sticking to his promise of seeing him as often as possible, even if that was only once a week, or even for a week once a month. He'd make it work. And Yoongi… He wanted him to have a _shelter_. An ocean room of sorts. That was making him feel things. "And you think I'll just do whatever you want?"

This time, Yoongi caught his eye and didn't look away. "Yes." Well, he wasn't wrong. "Which is why…" He swallowed, though he kept his eyes firmly on Hoseok. "Which is why I think you'd also kiss me if I asked you to."

Hoseok blinked and slowly sat up to face Yoongi properly. That was more daring than he had expected; he had been sure _he_ would be the first one to crack, he was just waiting for the right time. Though he didn't know when he expected that to be. "Are you asking me now?"

Rather than reply, Yoongi placed a trembling hand on Hoseok's cheek, his gaze wavering ever so slightly. Not wanting him to get uncomfortable or embarrassed, Hoseok leaned in to press his colder lips to Yoongi's warm ones, and to then press him down into the sand and finally show him the answer to his previous question.

Yoongi leaving was rather anticlimactic in the end. Hoseok managed to approach the ship, which had a friendly crew not bothered about payment as long as Yoongi was willing to work on the ship, which he was quick to agree to. There was some awe among the crew members when they saw Hoseok, along with fear in some of their eyes, which would normally mean he'd reassure them, but just in case, it might be better if they believed Yoongi was looked over by a magical, possibly malicious sea creature. After all, just because they all seemed kind, didn't necessarily mean they were.

Unfortunately, Yoongi's home wasn't near enough for Hoseok to be able to see him daily, as he had done so on his little island (when he first swam past it after he had left, there had been an odd pang in his heart at seeing an empty beach, his shelter returned to nature as much as possible, almost like he had never been here at all; the small signs of his presence might in fact make the entire thing even more bittersweet).

However, as soon as he felt Yoongi must be home (and perhaps even somewhat settled in; that shouldn't take too long, right?), Hoseok went to find him. And as soon as he saw that shore, he also spotted a lone figure looking out at sea, exactly where they had agreed to meet. He sped up, laughing when Yoongi hurried his way once he was close enough.

"Missed me?" he teased once Yoongi had kissed him hello, a little breathless, their lips still so close he could feel them.

Yoongi scoffed, his eyes glistening and the corners of his mouth curled up. "Never."


End file.
